darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Watcher
}} The Watcher is a guide as well as warden over War during the course of Darksiders. Overview Little is known about The Watcher, he had a sister, who was killed for verifying that the Apocalypse had come early, the seals were still intact, War had joined the battle, and she also went to Earth, without permission. It is believed this is the reason why The Watcher is so cruel to War, and enjoys having him as "a dog on a leash". Even if this were not the case, The Watcher has a generally sadistic personality. Appearences Darksiders When War was sent to the The Charred Council for being accused of starting the Apocalypse, The Watcher was instructed with watching over War and to follow him on his journey to make sure he stays in line. He directs War to accomplish certain tasks that need to be achieved, in order to progress through his journey. He is depicted as being sadistic and wicked, with no sense of mercy whatsoever, as shown by his comments, as War progresses in his quest. He essentially acts as a guide and nudge in the right direction for War. The Charred Council has given the Watcher the power to kill War, if he falls out of line, as well as telling the Watcher to suppress War's powers. The Watcher is not seen much other than pointing War in the right direction. He considers War "a dog on a leash", as he makes sure to specify upon their landing on Earth. Upon meeting Samael, The Watcher is very cautious of him and warns War to be the same. At one point, Samael demanded that War kill the Watcher, at which point the Watcher reminds them both that he is protected by the council, who can end both of them at once. Despite this, War showed his hatred towards his self-proclaimed master by smashing him into the ground, but not killing him, which Samael believes to have shown War's weakness. When Samael opened a portal to the Black Throne, the Watcher appeared and told War it could be a trap leading to Hell. When the Watcher requests that War should slay Azrael for being an accomplice of Abaddon, the Archangel that started the premature Apocalypse, War refuses on account of Azrael promising War he would aid him in his journey to Abaddon's location. Once War kills Abaddon, then takes the seventh seal, which was not broken. the Watcher then restrains War, and takes the seal from him. But then Uriel tries to get the seal from the Sprite, but fails. Taking the Armageddon Blade out of Abaddon's dead body, she stabs the sword straight through War. While the Watcher is in shock, Uriel attacks him and cuts off his arm, also breaking the seventh seal in the process. With the breaking of the seal, War is resurrected, pummeling the Watcher afterwards, before he crushes his head with his left hand, killing him. Trivia * The Watcher is the only foulmouthed character in the game. After the death of Abaddon, when Uriel tries to help War, The Watcher calls her a whore, and after Uriel cuts off his right Arm he calls her Hellguard bitch. Gallery The watcher.jpg|Concept art. Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Sprites